


A Wedding and a Giant

by OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Fluff, Height Differences, M/M, Me? doing this at the last second? it's more likely than you think, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 02:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway/pseuds/OnceUponAGalaxyFarFarAway
Summary: Bruce didn’t remember Thor being so tall. The other had always been around Bruce’s height, but now he was like a giant. A big handsome giant. With a big handsome face.Ah, he needed to focus.-----ThorBruce Week Day 2: Height Difference





	A Wedding and a Giant

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late, I was busy and I also scrapped my first idea halfway through, and this also became crazy long. Also, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, I kind of rushed the last part

Bruce sighed softly as he looked out the window, watching the buildings pass by. 

His hometown looked just the same as it had when he had left it, and even though he had been glad to leave it at the time, he couldn't help but be happy to be back. Everything was still there, all of the little corner stores and coffee shops, and it made him feel nostalgic. He would have to stop by some of them while he was in town.

Technically, this was where he went to live with his Aunt Susan, not where he was born, but he wasn’t sure he could go back to his birthplace, knowing the memories that would be waiting for him there.

The Uber dropped him off at his Aunt Elaine’s house, where Jen and her fiancée were staying until the wedding. He would have preferred to just get a hotel, but Jen and Elaine had insisted that he stay with him, that it wouldn’t be right for them to let family stay in a hotel. 

He hiked up his suitcase and just as he raised his hand to knock, the door opened to reveal his grinning cousin. “Bruce!” she said brightly, pulling him into a hug. “It’s so good to see you! I thought you were getting in later today!”

Bruce laughed, setting down his suitcase before hugging her back. “I found a cheaper flight, and it left a little earlier. I figured it would be a nice surprise.”

“It is,” she replied, grabbing his suitcase before he could protest and beckoning for him to come inside. He followed her inside and into the kitchen, smiling when he saw his aunt.

“Bruce! How have you been?” she asked, walking over and pulling him into a hug, which he returned.

“I’ve been good,” he replied with a shrug. “I’m planning on working towards another Ph.D.”

Elaine shook her head and cupped his cheek. “You work so much, Bruce, you ought to settle down sometime. You already have, what? Two, three PhDs?”

It was actually five, but Bruce had a feeling that a correction wouldn’t help. “Something like that, yeah. But I like the work, and I like what I do. I’ve got plenty of time to settle down.”

His aunt didn’t seem entirely convinced, but he was used to the concern. If he had a dollar for every time he heard the term “professional student”, he could probably pay off his student loans and buy a penthouse. But he wasn’t worried. He liked to work and he liked to learn and he liked to be an expert. And he was good, he was going through two graduate programs at the same time, and he only had an occasional breakdown. Maybe seven PhDs was a little excessive, but like Tony said, he could hang a different degree up every day of the week. 

“Aw, come on mom. I mean, if he can make it out here, obviously he’s not too busy.” That wasn’t entirely true, Bruce had a lot of homework to do but he wouldn’t have missed this for the world. Jen patted his back. “C’mon, let’s get you to your room.”

She led him upstairs to the spare room, setting his suitcase down beside the bed. “We set up a little T.V. for you if you want to watch anything.”

“You didn’t have to do all that,” Bruce replied, looking around. “I told you I would be fine on the couch.”

“You think I’m going to make my favorite cousin busk on the couch?” she said, shaking his head. “No way.” 

He laughed softly at that and shook his head. “Alright then. So, when am I going to meet the other bride?”

Jen’s face lit up at the mention of her fiancée, and Bruce briefly wished he had someone who made him look like that at the thought of them. “Trish is out shopping with her sister right now, but you’ll meet her when we all have dinner tonight. I think you’ll like her.”

Bruce smiled. “If you like her, then I’m sure I’ll like her.”

Jen smiled back. “I’m so glad you’re here, Bruce.”

“You think I’m going to miss my favorite cousin’s wedding?” He replied, grinning when she gave his shoulder a good-natured shove. 

\-----

Later in the day, he found himself with his aunt in the kitchen, trying to help her with dinner, emphasis on trying. It was pretty obvious where his perfectionist tendencies came from. She was searching through the pantry, grumbling to herself before looking to Bruce. 

“I think I’m completely out of peas, do you think that you could run to the store and grab me some real quick? You can borrow the car, but I don’t have enough peas, and I really need them.”

Bruce nodded, suddenly having an understanding of what it looked like when he ran out of coffee from an outside perspective. “Alright, yeah, I’ll be right back then,” he said before heading out, grabbing the keys, and heading to the nearest grocery store. 

It was like a momentary blast from the past. He felt like a kid again, going grocery shopping with Susan, awkwardly walking behind her as she shopped for food. He took a small breath and shook his head, heading towards where the peas probably were.

He hummed along to the song that was playing over the speakers as he found a bag of peas, making sure to get extra. Having too many peas would be better than having too little peas. As he took the peas in his arms, he heard footsteps, which wasn’t strange in itself, he was in a grocery store, there were people in it. But when he heard a very familiar voice say “Bruce?” he nearly jumped out of his skin, spinning around.

Holy shit.

“Thor?”

It was Thor, but he looked different. He looked like he had spent every day since high school doing lifts and curls and whatever else. And he was tall. _Really_ _tall_. He didn’t remember Thor being so tall. The other had always been around Bruce’s height, but now he was like a giant. A big handsome giant. With a big handsome face.

Ah, he needed to focus.

“Bruce!” The other said brightly, walking over to him. “It’s been so long!” he opened his arms a little, tilting his head a bit. “May I?” he asked. Bruce appreciated that, given the amount of hugs he had been pulled into, but he also couldn’t help but remember when he first told Thor he didn’t like to be touched suddenly, all the way back in the tenth grade, when the other had tried to pull him into a hug after their science project proved successful. But the other surely hadn’t remembered that, had he? He was probably just more aware of boundaries.

Bruce smiled, nodding. “Yeah, sure.” Thor didn’t waste any time, pulling him into a strong hug. He hugged back, having to stand on his tiptoes to do it, and when they parted, the hand that wasn’t holding any peas found its way to Thor’s bicep. Jesus Christ. “It’s so good to see you! You’ve gotten really tall! And your arms are,.. Wow..” he said, pulling his hand back when Thor’s cheeks went a little pink. “Um. But you’re so tall! You must be, what, 6’2”?”

“6’3”, but yeah,” The other replied sheepishly. “I hit a growth spurt when I started college. Apparently, I was just a really late bloomer.”

“Late bloomer, huh? Is that the name of whatever steroids you took?” he teased, smiling when that got a laugh out of the other. “What are you doing here? Last I heard you were in Florida.”

Thor nodded, smiling. “Yeah, I’m still down there. I’m actually going to move to New York, though. I’ve got a job opportunity there, and Loki lives there now. And I’m getting a little tired of all the alligators,” he said with a grin.

Bruce felt his heart leap into his throat. Thor was moving to New York. Bruce lived in New York. This was amazing. “Well, I’m sure the rats will be a nice change.”

That got another laugh out of Thor. “You still live in New York, right? Maybe we can get a coffee or two sometime.”

“Yeah, that would be great!” Bruce said, hoping he didn’t sound too eager. “That sounds fun,” he added, in a way that was hopefully a little milder.

Thor smiled at that. “But I’m actually here for Jen’s wedding. I assume that’s why you’re here too?”

Bruce nodded. “Yeah, I’m staying with her, actually, at her mom’s.” His phone dinged and he pulled it out. “Ah, speaking of. If I don’t get these peas to her soon, I think she’s going to go into super crisis mode.”

“Ah, well, I mustn’t keep you any longer, then,” Thor said, much to Bruce’s regret. “I’ll see you at the wedding, though?”

He nodded again, smiling. “Yeah, I’ll see you there. It was really great to see you again, Thor,” he said, backing away little by little.

“Likewise, Bruce,” Thor said with another big smile, watching him for a moment before they both turned away.

Later, during dinner, where Bruce was also finally able to meet Trish, he found himself holding back any mention of his encounter with Thor. For some reason, he wanted to keep that all to himself.

\-----

The wedding was beautiful. The decorations were lovely and the service was even lovelier. Bruce didn’t think there was a dry eye in the place. The reception was also very nice. The food was good, and the cake was better. Even the champagne, a drink that Bruce normally didn’t like, was great. There were toasts, one from Trish’s sister, Jessica, followed by a few words from himself, and then words from both brides. As he listened to the two women reflect on their relationship and talk about how much they loved one another, he once again found himself wanting something like that.

He watched the two during their first dance as husband and wife, and danced with his aunt Susan, as well as Jen, and then Trish, before retreating from the dancefloor.

Only two songs had gone by when he saw Thor approaching him and he smiled at the other. “Hi.”

“Hi,” Thor replied, holding out a hand after a moment. “Would you be willing to dance with me?” he asked.

Bruce only smiled more, taking the other’s hand. “I would love to dance.” Thor smiled back and bent to kiss Bruce’s hand, making the other blush, before leading him to the dance floor. 

As they danced, Bruce found himself looking at Thor more and more. The other looked so different, but at the same time, he still looked like Bruce’s friend from back then.

“I missed you,” Thor said suddenly, startling Bruce out of his own thoughts. “I know we were both busy, but I feel bad we fell out of touch.”

Bruce felt his face grow warm out of embarrassment. Even though communication had slowed on both sides, he felt guilty. He was terrible at staying in touch. “I missed you too,” he said honestly, not paying attention to the music anymore. “But we can stay in touch now. And you’ll be living in New York soon. We can talk all the time.”

“I’m glad,” Thor said. “Now that I’ve seen you again, I don’t think I’ll be able to never see you again.”

He felt himself blush and he smiled at that, though it faded a little at the way Thor’s brows furrowed, his expression somewhat serious now. “What?”

“May I kiss you?” Bruce’s mind went blank, and all he could do was stare at Thor, who was steadily looking more and more concerned. “I understand if you don’t, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have--”

“You can kiss me,” he interrupted before Thor could continue. “I… You can definitely kiss me.”

Thor practically beamed, leaning down to press a feather-light kiss to his lips, lingering for a heartbeat or two before pulling away, smiling. Bruce smiled back, standing up on his tiptoes to get another small kiss. “I almost wish I had done that in school,” Thor said brightly. “I hate to make you do so much just to kiss me.”

Bruce rolled his eyes fondly. “You’re terrible.”

“I know,” Thor replied happily, leaning down for another kiss.


End file.
